Computer systems may be configured with firewall rules to control a computer system network security and intrusion detection, for example, to block or allow, inbound and outbound traffic flowing in and out of the computer systems, for example, via a computer communication network.
The present disclosure in one embodiment presents an intelligent system that validates firewall rules and also learns firewall rules to validate and invalidate automatically.